Typically a MMIC is connected to a printed wiring board (“PWB”), and the printed wiring board is connected to a chassis. A stripline on the PWB may convey an RF signal from the MMIC to a waveguide and the signal may then be launched into the waveguide. This prior art example involves relatively expensive assembly procedures. The present disclosure describes lower cost methods and highly reliable devices for making millimeter wave packages that facilitate simpler assembly of higher level systems.